Crimson Horse Theatrical Society
by Leonharte
Summary: The L WordBuffyGrey's Anatomy. Characters meet together to act and perform. Femslash AU. NOW SHOWING: RENT


**CRIMSON HORSE THEATRICAL SOCIETY**

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting**

"I'm bored," came the cry from the backseat. The two adults in the front sighed, heads hung forward. The lighter haired women leaned back to tell the teen off.

"So are we. Try counting trees,"

"What trees?" the teen bit back.

"Exactly," the older woman said, leaning back in her seat.

"Um…" a male voice came from the back of the car.

"What!?" now both women leaned around, exasperated, and obviously had had to put up with this for much of the too long drive.

"I need to pee. And I'm hungry. And, worst of all…" he leaned down, and picked up a plastic bag. "We're out of fresh comics,"

The three others sighed angrily. Mostly they wondered how they drew straws for this car. Or rather, how did they get stuck with Andrew. Cause the Summers girls had to stick together, and Faith wouldn't leave Buffy's side, and a knowledgable elder person was needed with the wiccan and her girl. Which left Andrew and Xander. And both were terrible on long trips.

"What would I give to have the Z-boy with us now," Faith muttered, steering lightly with one knee as she expressed the thought that all three, well, all four, of them were thinking.

xXx

Patients checked. Check.

Meds given. Check.

Goodbye kiss from Derek. Check.

What was she missing? For the life of her, she couldn't remember. She didn't think she'd been standing there for long before Addison came up and asked what was wrong.

"What?" Meredith asked, startled.

"You have your doom face on," Addison said politely. "I was asking what was on your mind,"

Then it dawned. Addison, dressed in casual clothes, ready to leave.

"I was missing you," Meredith said, winced as she realized how lame that sounded, then tried again. "I mean I had forgotten what I had to do before leaving, and it was to see you. Because you asked. And now I'm seeing you,"

"I want you to come with me tonight. I have some place special I think you'd enjoy. If we don't leave now, traffic's going to be hell," Addison said, taking Meredith's hand and walking out with her in tow.

"Tell me where we're going," Meredith said when they reached the car. Addison winked at her from the driver's door, then got in the car.

"It's a secret," she said, starting the engine. Meredith pouted. But just a little bit, because it would have been childish to pout in front of a collegue. Especially one who a) wasn't one you had slept with and b) wasn't one of your best friends.

"Then tell me why you're taking me to some secret place," Meredith asked.

"Because it would be good for you to get out more often, I think this is just the place," Addison replied.

"It's not a strip club is it?" Meredith cracked a small smile, remembering the time Christina had spotted Addison going into a strip club. For the next week they had debated if Addison was a spectator or a dancer herself. The rumours were forgotten when Dr Bailey forbid them to talk about it. But it hadn't stopped the jokes.

"No, it's not a strip club. Someplace better," Addison said with a wink.

"Oh god, it's not a brothel is it?"

xXx

"What is it?"

"I think it's meant to be a horse?"

"You think?"  
"Well, it has four legs,"

"You did not just say that…"

"What?"

"Al…"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

"Because my doctor said that doing something different could be an expressive form of my grief, or something like that,"

"You mean your shrink?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

The neon sign in question was indeed a horse. Alternatively kicking its back legs in a scarecrow-like dance. Shane wondered for the hundredth time why she had let Alice drag her down here.

"Well, let's just go inside, no use waiting around out here," Shane said, climbing the steps to the semi grand entrance. The lobby was no less grand, with a closed snack stand, and plush carpet. The doors to the auditorium were open, and Shane led Alice through them, apprehensive. The large hall was full of chairs and benches, and at the other end was a large stage. As their eyes landed on the stage, they both stood stock still, staring at the scene in front of them.

"I'll let you make me, out tonight! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!" Dressed in leather and fishnets, belting out lines to a song Shane thought she recognised, was Tina. Alice and Shane exchanged shocked looks, before their heads snapped back to the stage as they noticed the second figure starting to sing.

"Who do you think you are? Barging in, on me and my guitar!" Bette stalked across the stage to gesture angrily. She was dressed in a lazy punk way, with a denim jacket and boots.

"Holy crap!" Alice exclaimed. The other three slowly turned to look at her. Tina made an eep sound and moved closer and behind Bette.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Tina asked, forcing the jacket off Bette and putting it on.

"The same questions," Shane replied.

"I asked you first," Tina said, coming down the stage steps and along the walkway.

"Alice's doctor said it would be good for her," Shane supplied helpfully.

"Really?" Bette asked, following Tina. Alice looked at her feet and didn't respond.

"Well, not exactly…" Alice mumbled. Shane turned to stare at her.

"You mean you dragged me here for nothing? That's it. I'm going home," Shane turned to leave. At that moment the front door opened and two women walked in. One was confident, the other not so much.

"Sorry we're late," Addison said, walking into the group. "This is Meredith,"

Meredith waved a shy hello at the four standing there.

"Hey Addison," Bette said. "It's pretty empty tonight. Tina and I thought we'd get some practise in for the show auditions, then Alice and Shane showed up,"

"Oh yeah. We're Renting, right?' Addison asked. Bette and Tina nodded. Now Shane knew why she recognized the song.

"But,you need eight people, right? And not all of them women," Shane put in. Addison, Bette and Tina looked at each other, smiling.

"It's a women only performance theatre," Bette said with a wink.

"Still doesn't give you eight players," Shane retorted.

"I actually might have got us a few more. So there, problem solved," Tina said.

Meredith was just a little bit scared, and still had no idea where she was or what the hell she was doing there.

"What is this place? It is a brothel, isn't it?" she turned to Addison, taking hold of the lapels of her jacket and shaking her, though only lightly because of their professional situation.

"Woah," Addison said, removing Meredith's hands. "This is a performer's space. A theatrical society,"

"You mean… acting?" Meredith asked. Addison nodded.

"Welcome to the Crimson Horse Theatrical Society," Bette added helpfully. At that exact moment, the door opened again.

"The people you asked to come?" Bette asked Tina, as six more people came through the door.

"I thought you said this was woman's only," Meredith said to Bette as a young man came in with five women.

"It is, or it's meant to be," she replied. Andrew immediately noticed how outcast he was. He hopped from one foot to the other, looking around.

"Guys, this is Buffy and her friends," Tina said, waving a hand at the blonde in front. Buffy introduced Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and the lone male Andrew. Bette explained the situation of the Crimson Horse again.

"So…" Shane said. "We have eight people… and more,"

"Ten points for stating the obvious," Alice said sarcastically.

"I have a question," Willow asked. All eyes turned to her. The Willow of two years ago would have averted her eyes, but now she stood before them confidently. "Who's the director?"

A lot of umms and ahhs followed. The story, as told by Addison and Bette, was that the director had walked out not so long ago. And they now needed a new one.

Andrew tenatively raised his hand.

"Yes Andrew?" Bette asked as the others shot semi-evil, or in the case of Faith, very evil, glances at him.

"I have some directing experience. I mean, it was only a Star Wars fan film, but it had a very cool fight scene," he started miming fighting with a lightsaber. Addison grinned.

"I guess it would be okay if the director was a male," she said. Bette quickly agreed when Faith put in, "It's not like he's going to be hitting on us, he's gay,"

A/N

Oh my God, what I am doing? Yes, it's a cross fic crossing The L Word, Buffy and Grey's Anatomy. Don't start about the geographical errors, it's AU. I don't care if canon says this, I say that. Though I did change the Faith driving from Buffy driving cause Buffy can't drive, so hence miniscule details such as that I fuss over.

I guess you could label this a Badfic, in the sense that it's really got no plot and no purpose. Except to entertain my fantasies about certain pairings. And to make Meredith not so much of a cry-y baby. Interpret as a romantic comedy. With songfic. The pairings for Rent? Oh, I have them all sorted. You'll just have to wait for next chap to see them.

Just to add, this takes place after Buffy season 7, in the middle of L Word's season 3 (Dana's dead), and probably early Season 3 of Grey's. So anything that happened up to then in the respective universes happened in my fic.


End file.
